Hide And Seek
by DeathXCutie
Summary: Five girls head on a school field trip to an amusement park. One of them named Hana goes to the washroom and doesn't come back. The teacher goes to get her, leaving four girls by themselves. What happens when the teacher and Hana both are discovered to be murdered? OC story. Please review :)


_One..._

"Hinata Fujimura?"

"Here!"

_Two..._

"Kaiya Uzumaki"

"Hai!"

_Three..._

"Ayako Suzuki."

"Absent!"

"Good, you are here."

_Four..._

_"_Michi Hattori."

_"_Present!"

_Five..._

...

"Miss Hana?"

"She said she was going to the bathroom like five minutes ago!" Hinata looked down at her phone, already bored with the school field trip. "Then again, she probably ditched like she _always_ does."

"I'm going to go get her, you four stay here until the other group comes." the teacher headed towards the main building to look for Hana.

Kaiya gave a mischievous smile, "I make no promises." Michi glared at her, "It's enough that Hana's gone, don't be stupid." Kaiya stuck her tongue out at her.

"So immature." Ayako sat down on the bench, fiddling with a pocket knife.

"How on earth did you get that pocket knife here?" Michi asked semi-shocked.

"I'm full of surprises." Ayako grinned, carving her name into the bench.

"I'm not sticking around waiting for Mrs. Tanaka and Hana-temi to come back." Hinata walked towards a concession stand nearby.

"Hinata come back here!" Michi called, but she ignored her and continued walking. Kaiya started laughing, and was bored from waiting as well, "HINATA! WAIITTT!" she yelled running after her.

"I'm just gonna leave now." Ayako stood up and ran in the opposite direction, leaving Michi by herself. She was about to protest and make her stay, but Ayako had already disappeared. What should she do? Go after Hinata and Kaiya, or stay and wait for the teacher? Speaking of which, where was she? it had been nearly half an hour and she hadn't returned yet. Annoyed Michi swore under her breathe and chased after Hinata and Kaiya, after she had those two she'd look for Ayako.

Hinata wandered around, bored of the amusement park, she sat at a table and started texting her friends.

"Hinata!" Kaiya exclaimed smiling, sitting down beside her.

"Oh joy. What do you want?" Hinata didn't look up from her phone.

Kaiya shrugged, "I was bored and wanted to come with you-Michi was getting on my nerves."

"Not surprising." Hinata smiled, putting her phone down. "Where's the weirdo?" she asked, referring to Ayako.

"I dunno, when I left she was still sitting on the bench thingy with the knife."

"Well she seriously needs help. You'd think that with two celebrity parents they could afford to get her therapy or something." Hinata commented.

"Maybe her parents are too busy or something." Kaiya replied beginning to play with her hair.

"She's been suspended twice since coming to Ouran Academy. How has she not been expelled?" Hinata said in exasperation.

Ayako walked by, glaring at both of them, "Maybe because I'm related to Tamaki sempai. The son of the chairman. Ever think of that?"

"Obviously" Kaiya replied sarcastically, hiding her face behind her hair attempting to braid it.

"You're related to Tamaki?! Why did I not know this?!" Hinata shouted, a light blush across her face.

"Maybe because you didn't ask." Ayako shrugged, sitting down.

Michi had finally caught up to them, "There you guys are! We need to go back so Teacher won't worry."

"You're such a goody-two-shoes! Nobody even cares." Ayako rolled her eyes, again pulling out her pocket knife and carving on the table.

"Do you have to wreck everything you come across?!" Hinata asked, annoyed with Ayako, and slightly nervous that she might use it on her and not the table.

"Ayako, put that knife away, seriously; and besides I don't want to get in trouble! The last thing I need is my parents receiving a phone call saying that I broke the rules." Michi said slightly offended.

Kaiya faceplanted on the table, "Michi, I saw your mouth moving but all I heard was 'bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla' who cares if you get in trouble _once_ in your lifetime. I've gotten in trouble plenty of times!"

"Guys, it's already eight. I think it's time to leave." Hinata said, standing and walking towards the main gate.

"Baka," Ayako mumbled. She called to Hinata, "The bus left half an hour ago!"

Michi's eyes opened in horror, "Y-you mean we were left here!?" Kaiya started laughing.

"I'm going to call my dad so he can pick me up." Hinata said, looking down at her phone, "Damn! Battery died!"

Ayako gasped, "The horror!" she sighed, "You were on it the entire time so it's not a surprise that the battery would die. None of us brought our phones because unlike you, we don't need them."

Michi searched through her pockets and found $2, "I can probably find a payphone somewhere and call someone to come get us."

"Why do we need someone to come get us right now? the amusement park doesn't close until midnight, and there's still tons of rides we haven't gone on!" Kaiya commented excitedly.

"No, I'm going home **now.**" Hinata said, walking out of the gate.

Ayako sighed, "Baka, doesn't she realize that she has no money for a cab? She'd have to walk all the way home. Even then it would take her well over an hour with such impractical shoes."

It wasn't long before two security guards came in through the main gate with Hinata in between both of them. Hinata sat back down at the table. She huffed, "Security isn't letting anyone leave. They found two dead bodies and need to investigate the situation. The security cameras have been down all day; everyone here is prime suspect."

"Woah!" Kaiya exclaimed, "Did they say who the two dead people were?"

"They wouldn't tell me." Hinata shrugged.

"It was the teacher and Hana." Ayako said, pointing to two figures on the ground fifteen feet away. A few men were putting white sheets on Mrs. Tanaka and Hana.

Michi was speechless, and sat down covering her face with her hands.

"Harsh." Kaiya said watching the people carry the stretchers away.

"Alright, I say we turn her in." Hinata pointed at Ayako. "We all know she did it. We all know she has a weapon. We all know that she is too weird to not be a killer!"

"I dare you to say that again." Ayako said through clenched teeth. "Alright, you Ayako are an insane, creepy, psycho transfer student! You killed them both! And I'm going to prove it!" Hinata shouted, storming off.

"Hinata!" Michi called, but she had already stormed out of sight.

_Ready or not! Here I come!_


End file.
